Close Friends
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Ayane spending another day with her close friend before the events of the first Dead Or Alive Tournament.


It's such a nice day. The sun is shining and the breeze is so gentle. It's not super hot, but it's warm enough. I wish it could be like this all the time. The trees seem to be dancing as the wind blows them and the fish move almost in sequence. Nature is so beautiful. Then, I got hit on the head.

"Ow…" I said rubbing my head and turning to the one responsible. "What was that for?"

"You were staring off into space again, stupid." She said before starting to pout. "Were you even listening to me?"

Ayane, member of the Hajinmon sect of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. My best friend. Though I'm starting to have doubts since she hit me. But I smile at her and bring her in closer. She rests her head on my shoulder.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes." She said nuzzling closer.

"I was listening." I told her.

She groaned.

"I was, honest. I said.

"Whatever." Ayane said.

"You're going to be a great ninja, someday." I said rubbing her back. "They'll see. Everyone in the village will see how special you are. Just keep working hard and they'll see eventually. It's already in you to be great. I see it every time I look in your eyes and I'll be there when you make it."

"Just stay by my side." Ayane said wrapping her arms around me. "We'll show them together."

We sat there looking at the pond. Ayane always smells like lavender. Her hair reminds me of lavender too. Is the smell because of her hair? Is that her natural hair color? I'll make a note to ask her that sometime.

"Hey….." Ayane said.

"What is it?" I said.

"There's something I've been meaning to say to you." Ayane said looking up at me. "I know we'll have to focus on our training soon and we won't be able to visit each other for awhile so I want you to know that I…..I…"

"Hey guys." Someone said.

We turn to see Kasumi coming towards us. I heard a groan and Ayane move away from me as Kasumi sits down next to us.

"Hey, Kasumi." I said.

"Hi." She said with a smile. "Hayate has to do something with father. I got bored waiting around at home and decided to get some fresh air."

"Okay." I said before turning to Ayane. "Now what were you about to say?"

"Oh yeah….I…...I'm way faster than you." Ayane said.

"What?" I said. "The last time we raced you cheated."

"Did not." Ayane said.

"Did too." I said.

"Are you two at this again?" Kasumi asked.

"If Ayane doesn't admit she cheated?" I said.

"I didn't cheat." Ayane said getting up. "You're just so slow that my speed must be cheating. It's like you got stones attached to your feet."

"Oh yeah?" I said getting up.

"Yeah." Ayane said getting nose to nose with me.

Kasumi starts to chuckle as she gets between us.

"Come on guys." Kasumi said. "You two have been racing up and down the village like 10 times already. How about we just call it a tie?"

"Or we can raise the stakes." Ayane said. "Instead of racing around the village, let's go to the forest. We race to the riverbed and back to the village gates. Winner takes all. Deal?"

"Deal." I said.

"Just don't get mad when you lose." Ayane said getting nose to nose with me again.

"Same to you." I said. "May the faster ninja win."

"Oh I intend to." Ayane said. "Like I did the last couple times I did."

"I won the last race." I reminded her.

"Did not." Ayane said.

"Did too." I said.

"You two just can't help yourselves can you?" Kasumi said with a sigh. "Very well. I'll race too."

"Fine, just another person to lose to me." Ayane said.

"But to be fair and take sure no cheating takes place, we should all leave a mark on or by the riverbed as proof we all made it there."

"Agreed." Kasumi said with nod.

"Fine." Ayane said with a shrug.

We all go to the village gates and take our positions.

"Ok, on your mark, get set…..go."

We all took off taking different routes. Kasumi through the trees, myself on the ground and Ayane doing a bit of both. I make it to the riverbed and I don't see any markings. Looks like I'm the first one here. I stab a kunai on the rock and start back to gate. As I do, I hear a shriek. I follow the sound and see Ayane with Kasumi surrounded by enemy ninjas. We didn't really bring any of our weapons. Figures something like this would happen. I dive off a tree and kick an enemy ninja away.

"You two ok?" I ask

"We're ok. Kasumi said.

"I was so close to winning too." I said.

"Don't make me laugh, I had the lead." Ayane said.

"I don't think you did." I said.

"Guys can we focus here?" Kasumi said.

"Saved by the bell." Ayane said moving to fight the ninjas.

Kasumi, Ayane, and I defeat the ninjas. We make our way back to the village. Ayane stops and looks down.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Did you make it back to the gate before you found where Kasumi and I were?" Ayane asked.

"No, why?" I asked as Ayane does a small jump.

"I win." Ayane said.

"What?" I said. "You two were under attack, the race was over. Kasumi, back me up on this."

Kasumi only shrugged.

"Was not." Ayane said. "We never said the race ended. I win and you two lose."

"Aww come on." I said.

"Father and Hayate are probably looking for me." Kasumi said heading into the village. "Well today was fun, I'll see you guys later."

I sit there and pout as Ayane wraps her arms around me.

"You're such a cheater." I said.

"Maybe, but you're an idiot." She said with a smiling. "But do you want argue. or do you want do you want to do something else?"

"What's something else?" I ask.

She kisses me. Her lips are so soft and nice. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment. Then we break.

"I rather do that some more." I said.

"I love you, you idiot." She said.

"I love you too." I said.

* * *

I don't own Ayane or Kasumi. They belong to Koei Temco.


End file.
